Between Us
by nevershoutbribri
Summary: Seddie. "This stays between us." "Of course." Freddie/Sam. Oneshot.


Sam yawned, picking the lock to the Shay apartment with ease. "Carly!" She called, throwing her bag down. "Carly? Spencer?" She spotted a note on the counter. Curious, she picked it up.

_Sam,_

_Me and Spence are going shopping for jello. Spence needs it for his new sculpture.  
Be back soon - like, 5ish. Because he needs SPECIAL jello that takes __forever__ to get to._

_- Carly._

She shrugged, crumpling the note up and tossing it over her shoulder. She dug through the fridge, but came out empty. All they had was stupid healthy stuff for Carly's new diet. **Bleck. **Unsure of what else to do, Sam shuffled through the iPod connected to the speakers on the bookshelf. She hit shuffle, and the obnoxious, high pitched voice of _Aqua _ surrounded her.

_"I'm a Barbie girl in my Barbie world. Life in plastic, it's fantastic. You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere. Imagination, life is your creation." _Sam didn't bother skipping over it. Although annoying, the song was pretty catchy. A moment or so later, you could see her dancing around the Shay's living room, 'headbanging' for no reason, flipping her hair all over the place. Sam was the type of girl that could rock out to a song like this.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked. She whirled around, holding a piece of wood she'd found under the couch out threateningly.

"Freddork? What are you doing here?"

"I had to check something on the website.." He said, confusion in his voice. "What were you just doing?"

"Dancing."

"To Barbie Girl?"

"To Barbie Girl." She let the wood fall to the floor as the song ended. "Aw."

"You like that song?"

"I _love _ it!" She sang loudly, skipping over and replaying it. Freddie cocked an amused eyebrow, watching her jump around the room, bouncing on the furniture. She paused. "This stays between us." She narrowed her eyes. He smiled.

"Of course."

"I'm serious."

"So am I." She stared for a moment, before shrugging and begin her dancing again. She spun her way into Freddie, him catching her and landing in a dipping position.

"This isn't the type of song to dip to, Fredward."

"This isn't the type of song to mosh to, Samantha."

"A, never use my full name again. **Ever**. B, you can _mosh_ to anything." He straightened up, walking over to the iPod. He shuffled through the songs, then the familiar sound of _The Goo Goo Dolls _ filled her ears. "I love this song!" She grinned.

"I know." He stood infront of her. "Go ahead, mosh."

"I can't." She whined. "This song is too pretty to mosh to."

"I thought you could mosh to anything." He challenged.

"Oh, I can. Just not this one."

"And why not?"

"Cause." She pressed the next button, laughing as the song started.

_"I know you like me, I know you do. Thats why whenever I come around shes all over you." _She sang along, glancing at Freddie's expression. He was watching with interest, his lips parted and eyes slightly glazed over. She smirked. He snapped back, blinking rapidly.

"What?" He said, blushing.

"Nothing." She stepped closer. "Nothing at all."

_"Dont cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me. Dont cha, dont cha." _ She could see him swallow as a trickle of sweat dripped down his neck. "Freddie?" She asked flirtaciously, tilting her head to the side.

"Mm?" He mumbled.

"Wanna dance?"

* * *

"Sam?" Carly asked, looking around the apartment. "There's her bag, but where is she?" She asked herself as Spencer pushed a large box past her.

"Sam's not here?"

"I dunno. Lemme check upstairs." She made her way into the studio, freezing instantly. Freddie was ontop of a very flustered Sam, her arms pinned above her head, his lips attacking her neck/shoulder area. Carly blinked, mouth forming a perfect 'O.' He kissed her, releasing her hands and allowing her to wrap her arms around his neck. Carly couldn't see what Sam did, but from the moan that escaped from Freddie, she really didn't want to. She stepped out, then loudly stated; "OH LOOK, THE STUDIO! I WONDER WHAT'S GOING ON IN THERE!" She looked through the window, seeing their panicked expressions as they stood and hurriedly fixed themselves. "Hey guys. I miss anything?" She asked, her voice smug.

"Nope." Freddie shook his head.

"Nothing at all. Same old, same old." Sam said, nodding. "Oh, look at the time. I need to, uh, do my homework."

"You never do homework."

"Well, yeah...But.."

"She's helping me." Freddie blurted, then mentally smacked himself.

"Sam's helping _you?" _

"Yeah! He, uh, needs something for....woodshop! You know how good I am at woodshop. Scrawny little Fredward needs all the help he can get." Freddie rolled his eyes.

"Right." Carly smiled. "Have fun." She laughed as their faces flushed. They shuffled past her, mumbling goodbyes as they nearly ran out the door. Whatever had happened and brought _**that**_ on, Carly wanted to know why. And how. And where. And when-

But, they were dead serious about it _staying between them._

* * *

Didn't know how to end it.  
Don't like it.

Review anyway.


End file.
